A weird thought that came to me during DE plane! DE plane!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: I was watching this episode, and a crazy rabbid plot bunny came to my head while I was watching this one scene. De plane! De plane! AU! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A weird thought that came to me during de plane! de plane!

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-"She's in the same bathing suit as me only it's brighter and it's better!"

Shouted a hysterical Candace. And that's when a thought occurred to her.

"Maybe I should change my bathing suite!" Wha? Asked a confused Stacey.

"Yeah, I need a new bathing suite!" stated a confident Candace. Stacey gave

her a weird look before saying: "O-okay...I guess we could run home real

quick"- "No! Snapped Candace. There's no time! We need to get something

now!" Shouted Candace as she drags Stacey into Jeremy's house and into his

bathroom. "Candace what are we"- "Just a sec!" Shouted Candace as she got

into the shower and closed the curtains. There was a quick rustling sound. And

next thing Stacey knows, she's being covertly handed Candace's bathing suite.

"Okay, what can you do with that to make it better...or should we just make a

new one and start from scratch?" Stacey rubbed her face in irritation. She puts

the bathing suite down and begins to speak. "Okay Candace, this is getting

insane. Neither one of us are seamstresses, we have no material to do anything

else. And this isn't even either of our house's! You haven't even talked to

Jeremy yet and your already self-destructing. A new record by the way. So just

put your swimsuit back on, and let's just deal directly with that girl and-"

Stacey sniffed the air...was something burning? And then she saw it! She'd put

the swimsuit on a curling iron! It was in flames! They both tried to put it out in

the sink but Stacey accidentally pressed against the curling iron setting her

own swimsuit ablaze! After putting out both fires, they looked at what was

left...it wasn't good. The top half of Candace's suit was completely gone, and

the bottom part of Stacey's suit was ruined as well. There was barely enough

for one swimsuit! Stacey glared at Candace. "For the record: I blame you for this"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

A weird thought that came to me during de plane! de plane! ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Both girls embarrassed, tried hard not to look at each other. Instead they focused on what remains of both their swimsuits. Both were thinking the same thing: "there's only enough for one of us."

Stacey nodded. "Okay, since this is all technically your fault-" "Whoa! I wasn't the one who put my suit on the curling iron!" Snapped Candace.

"We wouldn't even be in here if you hadn't flipped out!" Pointed out Stacey. "You striped naked in another persons house! Seriously, who dose that!?"

"Well, my house is closer!" Insisted Candace. "It'll be quicker for me to get you spare clothes!"

Stacey groaned in frustration. "Look, every second we waste is another chance for someone to discover us like this! So we'll just flip a plastic seashell for it." Said Stacy as she picked up a nearby sea shell. She then tossed it in the air-

**SNAP!**

Goes the picture frame as it's hit by the shell causing it to fall-

**CRACK!**

Went the faucet as the frame cracks it in two-

**SPLOOSH!**

Went the water pressure; ejecting large quantities of water from the now broken faucet!

Both girls panicked! This was sure to draw attention! Quickly they both grabbed one part of the swimsuit and separated. Candace jumped out the window and Stacey runs out the door which locks behind her.

_Oh, crap. _Thinks both teens as their actions finally catch up to their heads...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

A weird thought that came to me during de plane! de plane! ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Not knowing what else to do, Candace puts on the ½ of a swimsuit to cover her top. Candace desperately tries not to panic. _Okay...Okay. Things aren't that bad...theses hedges are high enough that they cover my bottom...if I keep by them and make my way out of the yard-_

"There you are Candace! I wondered where you'd gotten to!" Candace fought down the urge to scream in terror as Jeremy, a couple of his friends, and that girl from earlier walked up to her. Putting on her best stepford smile she pressed herself against the hedge making sure her exposed lower half was concealed from them...sadly it wasn't concealed from a certain scheming blonde, little girl. _Excellent. _Thinks Susie to herself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
